


Addicted

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Angst, F/M, human blood, probably OOC Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: When the King is at his worst will the Queen be able to get everything back together ?





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Dorothy – Raise Hell

It wasn't always easy being the queen of hell. There were plenty of things to take care of.

At least the Demons accepted and respected you even if you were still human. Still, because you knew when you die you would totally end up in hell.

 

But lately everything was harder. After those damn Winchesters pumped Crowley full of human blood he started to crave it, getting more or less addicted.

He tried to get your blood too, he even asked you as if it were normal. You refused to support your husband with this behavior, knowing how dangerous it could get and that lead to many arguments. But you were only worried about him.

 

He wasn't himself in the last time, didn't care for hell or the Demon deal business and hell was about to fall apart because this job, ruling hell, was a job for two and you alone couldn't have everything under control.

 

But you couldn't stop him that easy, he was constantly laying somewhere, mostly the bedroom, high or whatever this condition was, eating and whining about everything. This wasn't Crowley anymore and you knew if nothing would happen soon, he would go under.

 

You decided to make a plan, give him one last chance to volunteer to stop, if not you would make a backup plan and make him. You loved him to much and you couldn't just let him destroy everything he worked for or worse, himself.

 

You waited til he left the bedroom for a while, probably on his way to get more human blood.

And then you started to prepare. You drew a devil's trap hidden under the bed and sat on it, waiting for him to come through the doors of your shared bedroom.

 

It didn't take long and the doors opened, revealing Crowley with a little case in his hand, probably more syringes with blood.

 

“Crowley, we need to talk.” you started, he needed to know that this was serious.

 

“What do we need to talk about, love? Hell's fine and we're having a nice life down here.” he said. He couldn't just see the problems.

 

“Damn it, no!” you were getting angry at his ignorant behavior “Hell's not fine, hell is just one trifle away from falling apart. You know exactly that I can barely do this alone and I'm working my ass off to keep hell together so you can have your lazy lifestyle and your addiction. You have the 'nice' life right now, if you really want it to call it that.”

 

Crowley looked a bit shocked at you and your sudden outburst, you were always quiet when it came to him. But until now you never really had the need to be angered with him.

 

“This is the last time I say it nice and nobody's saying you have to do it alone but you need to get down from the blood! You can't even see or care anymore what's going on here!” you told him, standing up from the bed and approached him.

 

He just shrugged with his shoulders and headed towards the bed, passing you.

 

Then it has to be the hard way. You turned around seeing him on the bed, snapping his fingers like a mad person, of course it doesn't work.

 

“Y/N!” he hollered angry “ What have you done?”  
  
“Devil's trap under the bed. You won't volunteer, so I have to make you stop. You're not thinking straight and you seemingly have no understanding in what situation you are.” you explained, approaching him again, stealing the little case he brought in with him.  
“You don't need anything human so I think you can stay here like you are. Make yourself comfortable, I guess the next few days won't be easy for both of us.”  
  
“Don't you dare!” he threatened.   
  
“Oh honey, as you see, I dare and you're gonna see that this is the best option when your mind is clear again! You have to see that I don't do this because I hate you, I do this because I love you and I see no other way right now.” you said with a serious tone.

 

Just as you were about to leave the room you heard Crowley starting to speak.  
“Wait...I'm sorry, okay ? We're gonna do this, we are even gonna do this after your rules but don't leave me alone with that. I love you too Y/N, you know that, right?” he said, sounding desperate and afraid but seemed to try to hide it.  
  
“You know I am never gonna leave you, as long as you love me I would be an idiot for leaving you. I'm going to get us something to drink, I'll be back in a minute, promise!” you assured him.

 

It was somehow sad to see the more broken, human side of you husband, but you know it wouldn't help him, your marriage or hell if he gave in to his addiction.

And it seems that even Crowley knew that. Hell needs to be raised again and that would only work with the Queen AND the King.

 

 

The next few days seemed like the worst and longest days you ever had, it even were probably the hardest days you two had in your marriage. But you stayed at his side the whole time, you were there when he needed sleep out of exhaustion and you were there when he woke up because of a nightmare.

You probably saw him never more vulnerable than now.   
  
But you also saw him getting better, getting stronger again. Starting to think clear again and you saw how he slowly but steady went back to his old self.

 

 

It took some time but it worth it.   
Crowley was back!

You two were back in business, but especially him. And it was good for him, he noticed it himself.

  
It took some time til everything was back to normal, even better, but you two made it and everything worked good.

 

Crowley was happy and thankful for having you, he told you that often enough. But that was what you promised him and what you wanted. Staying at his side prosperity and adversity.

 

Then when the king can't, somebody gotta raise a little hell.

 


End file.
